parkerlotfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beginning
'The Beginning '''is the seventh story arc of Parker Lot, written by BuddyComics, that began on March 24, 2012 and ended on June 13, 2012. The story will show how Matt and his friends met, revealing many series secrets like Jim's past. The story will feature younger versions of characters, like baby cartoons in the 80's. The story was paused on March 27, 2012 and continued on April 7, for a comic tribute to animator Edd Gould, a major influence on ''Parker Lot, as he had died on March 25. The comic became more dramatic than previous comics, as the story focused on Jim's past and revealed many secrets not known earlier in the comics. So far, the story has received high praise mainly for Jim's character development and the story arc's writing, featuring a change in tone of the series. Each part together has caused an increase in views and favorites for the comic strip's profile on deviantART, partially due to an increase in watchers and fans for the account as well. Plot While Matt asks Jim and Scooter if they remember how they met, Robby offers to show the three how they became friends, as Robby has all of Scooter's memories on tapes. The tape begins with Wally dropping off Matt at a pre-school, without caring. Soon, Matt meets Jim, with Matt creeped out by the way Jim introduces himself. Shortly after, Dr. Williams arrives with his son Steven, but Matt and Jim prefer to give him the nickname "Scooter". Scooter then talks to Matt and Jim and reveals his plans for a future robot. While the children are playing, Angie and Dave, the two young people in charge, struggle to find information on Jim. The three agree to be best friends and soon Jim heads on his way home, walking through downtown Dayon to his house. Jim calls out his parents and there is no response, to which Jim immediately remembers something, which is not revealed at that point. A few months later, Scooter leaves for Arizona, saying goodbye to his friends, with Jim appearing not to care at all, something typically expected from his personality. Soon, Matt leaves for his home, leaving Jim alone and then the tape concludes. After the tape ends, Jim destroys it, claiming it to be nothing but trouble. Matt demands Jim to give the truth about himself, to which Jim reveals his name to be Jim Warner and he then agrees to explain. Jim tells the story of his life, from birth to where he is now, telling about living in an orphanage, that he lives in a shack by himself and he steals food to keep himself fed. Jim also explains he's never told anyone about this as he does not want any help or to be put in a foster home. After telling his story, Jim gets sympathy from Matt and Scooter, who are sad and upset with him not having a family, but Jim assures his friends they are his family. Characters *Matt Parker *Jim Warner *Scooter Williams *Robby the Robot *Wally Parker *Dr. Williams *Angie (first appearance) *Dave (first appearance) Production The story was announced around the release of Parker Lot's 200th comic, on March 22, 2012. The promotional image was released on deviantART on March 24. The story is the first created with the outlined style, which has been in effect for many months. The story also features Scooter and Wally's new hairstyles, as well as some changes in Parker Lot since the last story. BuddyComics plans to be more active in the comic with this story. The story is dedicated to Edd Gould, BuddyComics' main influence for creating Parker Lot. The story's script was changed many times, before it was settled on the three meeting in pre-school. The story was mostly created to focus on how true of friends Matt and his gang are, as well as reveal many secrets about the characters. Jim's last name and past will be revealed, plus secrets about Matt, Scooter, and Robby, which are slightly important. The story also featured a transition from Paint into GIMP, a program BuddyComics started using with the fourth part, due to the better look of the program compared to Paint. The comics did have to edited for some things, using Paint.NET and Paint, though. Jim's last name, revealed for the first time in the series, was his original name in the original concept of the series. As said by BuddyComics, this was the first time he made a dramatic comic. Trivia *This is the second flashback story arc of Parker Lot, this time focusing on Matt, Jim, and Scooter. *This marks the first time Scooter and Wally are featured with their new hairstyles in a story. *This story marks the second time that the story has been interrupted with important news. The last time was Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure, when it was stopped for the 100th comic. *This story was halted for another time, as a comic was made in tribute to the creator of Eddsworld, Edd Gould, who had died on March 25, due to acute lymphoblastic leukemia. Edd is noted by BuddyComics as one of his major influences in creating Parker Lot, as well as posting it on the internet. *The character Angie has no relation to Angela Scald, who has a slightly similar name to her. *Comics 208 and 209 were partially created as part of some of BuddyComics's Livestream. *This comic features the first mention or appearance of Jim's family, including his parents. *There is a mistake on comic 210, with Scooter's hairstyle drawn like his previous one. Secrets Revealed *Scooter reveals that he built Robby when he was 9. *The story reveals how Matt, Jim, and Scooter all met in pre-school. *Scooter's real name is revealed to be Steven, but Matt and Jim liked the name Scooter better. *Jim's house is revealed, but only just the inside of it in this story. *It is revealed Jim lives without his parents or his parents are missing at this point. *Scooter is revealed to have lived in Arizona during one point in his life and he moves back to Dayon later. *Jim's name is revealed to be Jim Warner. *Jim has two parents and a brother, whose statuses are all unknown. *Jim lived in an orphanage at one point in his youth. *Jim has lived in a shack by himself in Dayon for all this time. Cultural references *Robby's television inside of his body is a reference to Futurama. *The flashback story device is inspired by shows like The Simpsons. *Jim's rocket is a reference to the earlier story arc "Matt on the Moon". *At the orphanage, on the wall there is a reference to the Pink Floyd album The Wall. *There is also a reference to "Kilroy was here", previously referenced in the "Beauty Pageant" comics. Reception The story opened to positive reviews on deviantART, with most of the praise about Jim's character development and the change the series took. Each part got hundreds of views on deviantART, as well as an increase in favorites, comments, and watchers for the profile. The ending received mixed reviews however, due to its quick pace and Jim's dialogue. However, the story was more noted for its positive feedback and overall popularity. External links *http://buddycomics.deviantart.com/art/Parker-Lot-The-Beginning-292138117